


not all heros wear capes  ›› marvel

by marveltea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Deadpool - Freeform, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GammaHamma, Gay, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hospitals, Irondad, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not In My House, Not Really Character Death, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Truce, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade hears voices, Wade will also be two years older not much age gap here, dont worry, everything's gonna be gay, spideyson, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: Growing up, Peter would always be told that he had an overly active imagination, dreaming of a reality where is family and friends were superheros fighting evil on the daily. His imagination was always encouraged by his fathers, until time will pass and fiction was staring to become all too real.also read on wattpad





	1. prologue

• • • • • • •

 

"What did you do?"

 

  
"What did you do?!" He yelled, looking at the burnt gauntlet before he looked back at Thanos. The Titan said nothing as a portal appeared behind him for him to slip through with the stormbreaker left to fall to the ground. 

 

At that that moment, after all he's been through, Thor truly had met failure.

 

He heard someone walk up. "Where'd he go?" Rogers.

 

  
"Steve..?" Bucky said, staring at his hand, that soon wasn't there anymore. He looked back at his best friend, dropping the gun in his hand, knowing all too much at that moment, he was going to follow. He felt his legs disappearing, but at the same time, he felt nothing at all.

 

Steve bent over to where his friend was just seconds ago, feeling the dust on the ground.

 

Dust.

 

People everywhere where disintegrating into dust everywhere, friends and family on the battlefield, gone without knowing.

 

"Up, General, up! This is no place to die." He crawled up to Okoye, holding his hand out to pull her up. He never saw the fact that his grip would fail him, as the grip was now nonexistent. Soon enough, his whole body was gone. The general looked at her own hand, and back up in shock, as her king disappeared 

 

  
\---

 

  
Wanda knew this was coming. She felt herself fading. She was bent over her cold saturated body of her love, looking upwards and accepted her fate. Without Vision, she was more relieved that she she was leaving a world without him.

 

\---

 

"I am Groot.." Dad..

 

"No.." He whispered out quietly, followed by more "No. No No No-!" It was all he could mutter. "Groot.. No-!"

 

For someone who felt nothing, he felt everything leave him at that moment.

 

\---

 

"Sam?"

 

"Sam where you at?!"

 

No answer. He had to be somewhere, right?

 

\---

 

"Something's happening.."

 

Quill looked over to the woman in his arm. Gone.

 

"Quill..?"

 

Gone.

 

"Steady Quill." Stark said. "Aw man-" And like that, he was gone.

 

And just like that. Tony knew. He just knew that his people, friends, family, all he's fought for, was gone. Or leaving.

 

"There was no other way." Strange said before he to, faded into the dust along with the others. He knew this was going to happen. He knows whats about to happen. What Stark is about to lose. His last words wasn't a reassurance for whats happening, but for whats about to. Its nothing he could ever prepare for.

 

"Mr. Stark..?"

 

No..

 

"I don't feel so good.."

 

No.. Not Peter..

 

He felt this coming but he was praying to the gods he didn't believe in that that slight hunch wouldn't come true.

 

The boy fell into his arms, gripping on to him, like his life depended on it. In this case, his life did.

 

"I don't want to go."

 

Every word broke him. This boy. His boy was struggling to stay together. He was gathering every bit of strength within himself to stay.

 

"I don't want to go, Sir, please-!"

 

He couldn't do anything about it. He held his boy in his arms, knowing the tears falling would be the last memories of the boys face.

 

"Please, I dont want to go, I dont want to go!"

 

They both fell to the ground. Peter was looking up into the space above, until he was looking straight at Tony. He couldnt hold on anymore. His 'spidey sense' was trembling enough to give him a headache. He felt himself drifting away, and he had no control over it. But is still wasn't enough to beat the pain that he was about to bring his mentor and father figure. He knew what Tony has been through, all the loss he's gone through. The pain. He knew he had to be there for him, but he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't strong enough to stay.

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The last thing he felt, wasn't a headache. It was heartache, which hurt a lot more.

 

Tony felt nothing as his hand hit the rock behind where the boy was sitting.

 

Nothing was the closest word that could compare to the pain he felt as the boy he grew to love as his son, was taken away from him.

 

Everything that mattered to him was gone.

 

This was defeat.


	2. one

"And then, he shot a whole bunch at Dad! He was a super bad guy. Dad was about to fall, and Miss Potts almost electra-cooted dad, but it zapped the bad guy instead! And then he died" The six year old beamed at his Pops, telling him about his dream.

"He killed him? I think that's enough superhero movies for you young man." He smiled picking up the eager child, with no truth in his words. "Now what do you have there?" He was holding his coloring book, and when Steve mentioned it, his eyes lit up.

"I drew dad from my dream! See? He has armor that makes him super strong and no bad guys can get him." His drawing was one clearly drawn by an six year old, added especially with the creativity of one. "He also has glowing eyes, and a glowing thing in his chest. No one could ever kill Dad like this."

"What is this about someone killing me?" Tony walked into the room, wiping off oil spills on him, meaning he was working on the car in the garage, or fixing something, really.

"Dad!" He jumped out of Steve's arms to show tony his drawing. Peter was at the age where he would 'choose a favorite' and out of Steve and Tony, he didn't have competition against the technician and engineer. But in the end, Steve knew Peter loved them both equally, so he didn't mind that he gave more attention to his other, who he also equally loved. These boys split his heart right down the middle, just to share.

"I had a dream, where you were a superhero, beating a bad guy with your iron suit you made! You were flying through the sky, like shrooom in your rocket shoes, and punched him, like wham!" He motioned his actions with his arms eventually showing him the actual picture. "Can you build this suit right now, Dad? Please?"

"Tell you what, if you start getting ready for school, I bet you Pops will draw every frame of your dream, from superhero to bad guy, right dear?" Peter beamed up at Steve, like he just won a million dollars, "That would be so cool! Please Pops?" 

"Yeah, please?" Tony added.

Who couldn't say no to those faces?

"Your bus will be here in five minutes, Peter, if you get ready now, how about I just draw your superhero?"

"Okay!" He jumped out of Tony's arms, running to grab his stuff for school. "But it has to be Dad as Ironman!" He was in first grade now, he could could put on his shoes by himself now, the ones with laces, not velcro.

 

"Every frame? Really Tony? I'm not an animator." Steve said, giving him a small kiss when he knew Peter wasn't in the room anymore.

"I know you would enjoy drawing me in a buff supersuit over and over. So superhero stage now huh? Thank god we're not letting him watch horror movies, or you'll be drawing me as a demonic clown, right?" 

"Don't you think superheros and super villains are a bit violent for a six year old, Tony?"

"As long as he can tell between fiction and reality, I'm sure everything is fine, just look at what his imagination is creating already." The drawing of the ironman was in Steve's hand. 

"He's going to grow up to be something amazing, Steve." Tony said truthfully, and kissed his husband. He couldn't feel more like a proud father and husband at that moment. 

 

"The bus is here!" A yell was heard from downstairs. "Bye dad! Bye Pops" And then a door slam, before either could reply.

"Well that's also my cue to leave for work, see you later, honey." Steve gave Tony one last kiss before he got ready to leave for work as a gym teacher. Tony didn't have to work until later, as his hours were easier as a technology engineer. He was good at what he does, so he was free to choose his hours.

"Love you-" He replied before he to, left.

 

\-----

 

"What are you drawing?"

 

"My Dad! He's a superhero! That's his iron suit, his superhero name is Ironman. I just drew it, isn't it cool? I'm going to show it to him later. " He told Eugene, showing his new picture of his Dad in an Iron suit, quite proud of his drawing.

"That's lame, my Dad says I'm a superhero, like the Flash. Your Dad sucks." He took Peter's drawing and ripped it in two. In a way, it felt like the same action had happened to his heart. He couldn't handle it, and tears started to fall from his face. "You're six years old, you shouldn't be crying, you baby-!" Eugene replied, and chuckled. Peter's crying brought the attention to a teacher and separated the two.

He put the two shreds of his drawing in is backpack, maybe he could tape it back together and show Dad..? Will he still like it if its ripped?

Eugene thinks he's the Flash, like a superhero, but he's just a bully to Peter. A real hero is like his Dads.

 

\----

 

Peter was dropped at his house, and ran right up into his room to find tape, ignoring the greeting from Uncle Bruce. He was there for an hour or two, depending on when his Dads came back. Uncle Bruce an Uncle Thor lived down the street, so it wasn't a problem for him to be there for a bit.

"Hey, hey, what are you looking for, little man?" He heard Bruce come into the door. "Tape." He replied, not in his usual cheery attitude. "What do you need tape fo-" "Aha!"

The boy pulled batman duct tape from his drawer, and his ripped drawing from his backpack.

He ripped a piece of the tape and was about to tape the picture together but was stopped by Bruce.

"Wait- Kid, here, use this instead-" He pulled out some clear tape from the same drawer. "Here, I think your dads will appreciate your drawing a lot more if you use this." 

He took the tape, smiling up a bit at Bruce. His previous bad mood, seemingly disappeared. "Thank you, Uncle Bruce-!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you rip it? You're usually very careful with your drawings." Peter always collected his drawings, putting them in a folder, or on his wall, like his Pops.

"Eugene Thompson ripped it, it wasn't me. He's a meanie. But my Dad's a superhero so he can beat Eugene up 'cause he's a baddie." He looked down at his now, taped picture. "Does it look okay now?"

"It looks great kid. But, take it from me, just because your Dad may be a superhero it takes a real hero to help others, not beat them up, you got it? You're better than him, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Good, lets go make cupcakes for your dad's to come home to, that sound good?"

"Okay! Then can I show Dad my drawing?"

"Of course, I'm sure he'll love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it looks written better on wattpad, since thats where i'm originally writing this, but what can i do? :,/

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the iw feels :,l


End file.
